


Guests

by Kalloway



Category: Koko wa Greenwood | Here is Greenwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:22:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21820882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: A pair of rather spirited guests come calling.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Poetry Fiction: July Comment Fic Challenge, The Lemonade Cafe





	Guests

**Author's Note:**

> for Poetry Fiction,   
> From Homeland
> 
> _If the dead could speak,_  
>  _would they ask for us:_  
>  Tishani Doshi

"They graduated," Hasukawa said flatly. Hopefully that was enough of an explanation. Otherwise there were going to be problems that he really didn't know how to solve. 

"Oh, boo," the one said. "They graduated? We don't get to do that, though... I guess we could sit in and at least learn the material." 

"That would be something to do," the other said, nodding. Hazukawa tried to pretend he couldn't see through the both of them. 

"We'll be quiet," the first declared before vanishing. The other vanished behind her, though there wasn't any way to tell that they were actually gone. 

Hasukawa swallowed hard and then sighed. Classes had been rather dull as of late. Maybe a couple extra spirited students would help. They had, at least, sounded sincere. 

But before he did anything else, he needed to go call Mitsuru and Shinobu and let them know they'd had guests. 

Again.


End file.
